


Almost Caught

by GeoToni



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoToni/pseuds/GeoToni
Summary: Alec comes back to the Institute late one night and is caught by Max.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet

"Alec?"

The 18 year old shadowhunter almost flinched as he heard his name called out from the darkness of the Institute. It was late, much later than he expected to be out but it wasn't unusual for a shadowhunter to return home late if out on patrol. Except of course he wasn't out on Patrol, he was out with Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn. Only Izzy knew where he was, in case of emergency, but he knew she wouldn't tell anyone. Especially his parents. He wasn't ready for them to know.

So when Alec heard the familiar voice of his little brother Max it startled him.

"Max, what are you doing up this late?" Alec questioned him as he walked up to him. "You should be in bed."

Max glared up at him in his spectacles "So should you, where have you been?"

Alec looked at him with disbelief great, I'm getting the third degree from him Alec thought. Instead Alec said "I was out patrolling."

Max didn't agree "No you weren't."

"Wh-what?"

"No you weren't. I heard Izzy talking."

"What did she say?" Alec asked trying to remain calm. If she'd let slip about his relationship in front of Max he was going to kill her.

"That you had to go and see a Warlock... Why did you have to go and see a Warlock?"

Alec's eyes widened and hoped Max didn't notice, if he had it didn't show up on his face. Alec tried to thing of something to say, something plausible.

"It was Shadowhunter business." He managed to say.

Max looked at him, questioning his words. "If it was Shadowhunter business, why didn't mom go see him instead?"

Shit! Alec thought. That was the last thing he wanted Max to do, to go to her and ask.

"Max listen... I needed to see him, it was regarding what happened to me."

Max didn't ask what he meant by that. Even though he was young he had heard that he had been hurt and someone helped him get better.

"Was it the Warlock you saw that made you better?"

Alec knelt down and looked Max straight in the eyes. "Yes, he did. He's made me much better."

"hmm..." Max pondered this. "I always thought Warlocks were bad..."

"Not this one Max. Magnus Bane is not bad. He's good."

Max looked at Alec. he could feel his little brother's eyes starring into him as if to see whether or not he said was the truth.

"Ok." Max finally said and Alec couldn't help but feel relieved.

Alec smiled at him. "Good, now come on. It's way past your bedtime."

"You sound like mom." Max protested but allowed Alec to walk him back to his bedroom. Once they reached his bedroom door Max turned and hugged Alec.

Alec was stunned, Max hardly hugged him. It was always Jace who he flew at. Alec brought down his hand and ruffled his brothers hair.

Once he let go, Max looked up at him. "I'm glad Magnus made you better. You seem happier too." At that, he walked into his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Alec stood outside his brother's room for a moment, then realising how late it was and how Jace wanted to practice in the training room first thing. Alec made his way to his room. Once inside the safety and privacy of his room, Alec stripped out of his clothes. Leaving them on the floor he climbed into bed and closed his eyes thinking back to what Max had said.

"You seem happier too."

Alec smiled. He was happier and it was all because of Magnus Bane.

 

End...


End file.
